621's Reformation
by DevinathePikachu
Summary: In an alternate universe, after 621 attacks Lilo, Stitch and Jumbaa, 621 starts to feel guilty and goes to their house to try to get them to forgive them. But will Jumba, Stitch, and Lilo forgive him or will reject his apology? Inspired by SyfyGuy2's story, Experiment 621: Chopsuey, and MoOmBaStAr's Lilo and Stitch: Lost Episodes
1. Chapter 1

621's Reformation

Chapter 1

621 sighed as he walked through the town. People were staring at him, just like they always did. But 621 didn't care. His mind was elsewhere. To be specific, when Lilo tried to reason with him, before 626 came crashing in.

_Just because you have something against him doesn't mean you should really do mean things to get revenge!_ Lilo had said.

621 had been surprised both by what Lilo said and 626's unexpected attack. But now, that 621 had time to think about everything, he realized she was right. 621 needed to stop wanting to have revenge on 626 and Jumba. He needed to put the past behind him and walk into the future.

621 abruptly turned around and went into the direction of Lilo's house. After a few minutes, he arrived at the house.

_What if they attack me without hearing what I want to say? What if they don't accept my apology? _621 thought, all worries and anxieties coming into his head.

Nervously, 621 reached out a hand and knocked on the door. For a minute, he stood there, idly twitching and shuffling his feet and hands. Finally, the door opened. Lilo stood in the doorway.

"Hi." 621 said, his voice quiet and shy.

Lilo stared at the shy experiment. Something about Lilo...was different.

"What do you want?" Lilo asked coldly.

"I-I wanted to apologize about what I did. It wasn't right and-" 621 started to say but was interrupted by 621 being punched in the jaw by Lilo.

621 stared in horror at Lilo. He rubbed his jaw. It didn't really hurt 621 but it still caught him off balance, making 621 stumble back. His worst fear had come true.

"It's your fault that Nani is like this! It's your fault!" Lilo yelled.

621 scurried backward, too surprised to talk. Tears pricked the edges of his eyes. He then turned around and fled. 621 ran until his legs was sore and his breathing was labored. 621 collapsed under a palm tree. He then began to cry.

It was childish of him, but 621 couldn't help himself. 621 had caused something to happen to Nani. Something that made Lilo hit him. After a few minutes, 621's sobbing subsided. He looked at his hands.

"Why am I a monster?" 621 asked himself.

621 pulled his knees close to his chest and rested his head between his chest and knees. A few seconds later, it began to rain. But 621 was too deep in depression to react.

"621! 621!" a voice yelled.

621 ignored the voice.

"621! 621!" the voice yelled again.

621 once again ignored the voice.

"Oh my god, 621!" the voice yelled.

621 felt a warm hand on his shoulder but he ignored it, not shifting at all.

"Are you okay?" the voice asked.

621 didn't reply. 621 felt the warm hand tugging at his arm, but 621 stubbornly stayed in place.

"Leave me alone." he muttered.

"No way! You're going to get pneumonia!" the voice replied.

"I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE!" 621 yelled, pushing the person away from him.

621 immediately curled back up.

"Little girl! Where are you!" Jumba's familiar voice said.

"I'm over here! I found 621!" Lilo's voice replied.

That's when 621 realized Lilo came looking for him. In the rain. While it was dangerous for a regular person to travel. 621 couldn't let her do that. 621 got up and began to run away once again, now and then slipping on the mud. His green fur was splattered with mud. The mud on his face mixed with his salty tears.

"621!" Jumba's distant voice came.

621 wanted to get away from them as quick as he could. He couldn't take anything that Jumba or Lilo gave him. Not their love. Not their hate. Not anything. All 621 wanted was to be left alone right now.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" 621 yelled, his voice choked up.

While 621 was distracted, his foot slipped and he fell down a muddy hill. 621 fell short of a cliff. Tears were renewed. 621 went to the edge of the cliff and looked down. It would be easiest to just end it right there...

"621!" Lilo yelled.

621 turned around. Tears were streaming down his cheeks.

"I don't know what to do." 621 choked out.

"621, just come home with us. Then everything will be fine." Lilo said, holding out her hand.

621 looked at her hand then down the cliff.

"I'm sorry." he said.

With that, 621 stepped off the cliff.

"621!" Lilo yelled.

A small smile curved his lips as he closed his. It finally ended. Everything... Suddenly, a small hand clutched his own. 621's eyes flew open.

Lilo was holding onto 621's wrist. A determined look was on her face. Mud was splattered on her red dress and her face. Her dark eyes were burning with determination.

"Let go!" 621 yelled.

"NO!" Lilo yelled.

"YOU'RE GONNA DIE!" 621 protested.

"I'M NOT LETTING YOU DIE!" Lilo protested.

"JUST LET ME DIE! I DON'T DESERVE TO LIVE!" 621 yelled, tears being renewed.

"NO! YOU DO DESERVE TO LIVE!" Lilo protested.

621 knew that nothing would stop her. There was only one option for her to let him go: 621 dug his claws into her wrists, making her let go with pain.

"I'm sorry." 621 said.

621 felt weightless, as if he was flying. 621 had never flown before and it was a breathtaking experience. 621 felt his body hit something, causing fiery hot pain to ripple through his body and he screamed in pain. He opened his eyes. 621's vision was blurry and he couldn't focus.

"621! 621!" Lilo's voice yelled.

Her voice sounded muffled and distorted. 621 was too weak to say anything.

"Where are you, 621!" 626's voice yelled in Tantalog.

Much like Lilo's voice, it sounded muffled and distorted. 621 tried to raise his paw but it felt like lead.

"626?" 621 called out feebly, his voice weak.

"Where are you?!" 626 replied in Tantalog.

"I don't know...it's blurry." 621 replied, his voice weak.

Suddenly, 621 saw a blur of blue.

"Is that you, 626?" 621 asked.

"Yes. Yes it is." 626 replied in Tantalog.

His hand slipped into 621's.

"This is the end of me. I'm going to die." 621 replied.

"NO! No you aren't!" 626 replied in Tantalog.

"Yes, I am. I can feel that I'm slowly slipping away." 621 replied.

"Jumba coming! Jumba heal you!" 626 replied, slipping into English, his voice cracking.

A small smile went onto 621's face. His right hand went onto 626's.

"I'm too far gone to be healed." 621 replied.

621's lids started to droop. He just wanted to go to sleep, so all of his pain would go away...

"DON'T YOU DARE CLOSE YOUR EYES!" 626 yelled in perfect English.

"Tell everyone that I'm sorry." 621 said.

"No! Don't talk like that!" 626 yelled.

626's voices got more and more muffled.

"Goodbye..." 621 said.

621's eyes closed for what he thought would be for the last time...

* * *

Well that escalated quickly! Anyway, there will be more angst and stuff in later chapters. So beware.

I hoped you liked this chapter and I'll hear from you. Thanks! Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

621's Reformation

Chapter 2

Stitch shook the still body of 621.

"621?! 621?!" Stitch yelled, his voice getting more volume as he got more desperate.

Stitch looked at his older brother closely. Faintly, Stitch saw 621's chest rising and falling. Stitch nearly cried with relief that his brother wasn't dead.

"626! Where are you?" Jumba yelled.

"Here! Come quick, Jumba!" Stitch yelled.

Jumba and Lilo came running out of the forest to the rocky canyon.

"Is he-?" Lilo started to asked.

Stitch shook his head.

"Just sleeping." Stitch replied.

Lilo sighed in relief.

"That's good. I thought that he might have...you know." Lilo said.

The rain slowly wavered and then the sun finally peeked through. Stitch looked up.

"Ih." Stitch replied

"Don't worry. Injuries aren't bad. He'll survive." Jumba said.

Jumba scooped up the broken experiment and walked off into the forest, leaving Lilo and Stitch alone.

"621 nearly died because of me." Lilo said, dropping to her knees.

"It wasn't your fault. It was an accident." Stitch said.

"It was! I yelled at 621 because Nani got hurt when he attacked and I hit him! I'm the reason he ran off!" Lilo said, tears pricking her eyes.

Stitch leaned forward and hugged his best friend. Lilo began to sob.

"Let's go home." Stitch murmured to her.

Lilo nodded as Stitch helped her up. In silence, Lilo and Stitch walked home. When they got there, Nani was standing on the porch.

"What happened? When I woke up, an experiment was on the sofa, unconscious and severely hurt." Nani said.

"621 fell off a cliff on purpose. I tried to save him but he clawed my wrists to make me let go. See?" Lilo said, showing her clawed wrist.

"But why were you guys chasing him in the first place?" Nani asked.

"621 came over to apologize for what he did to us but I was so mad at him because you got hurt that I did and said some things that I shouldn't have. He ran off after I hit him. I found 621 under a palm tree, all curled up. I tried to get him to move, but he wouldn't. Shortly after, 621 got up and ran off. We followed him to the cliff. 621 was standing at the edge of the cliff when I found him. 621 told me that he was confused on what to do. I offered my hand and told him that he could come with us. But 621 said that he was sorry and stepped off the cliff. That's when I grabbed his hand. 621 told me to let go but I refused. 621 protested by saying that I was going to die if I held on to him. But I protested by saying that I wasn't going to let him die. 621 then yelled at me, saying that he didn't deserve to live. But I protested that he did deserve to live. That's when he dug his claws into my skin. I remember him falling to the bottom of the canyon and then running off." Lilo explained.

"Meega found 621 on the bottom of the canyon when he called out to me. 621 asked if it was really meega and meega said that it was meega. Meega held onto 621's hand. 621 said that he was going to die. Meega protested that he wasn't. 621 replied by saying that he could feel himself drifting away. Meega say that Jumba was on way but 621 smiled and said that he was too far gone to be healed. 621 started to close his eyes but meega yelled at him to not close his eyes. 621 told meega that he wanted meega to tell everyone he was sorry. Meega told him not to talk like that but 621 said goodbye and closed his eyes. Meega thought he was dead but meega saw his chest moving up and down so meega knew he was alive." Stitch finished, explaining the rest of the story Lilo couldn't finish.

Nani pulled both Stitch and Lilo into a hug.

"I can't believe you two went through something so horrible." she murmured.

"It naga 621's fault. It our fault." Stitch said, holding Lilo's hand.

Lilo nodded.

"We shouldn't have chased 621. We should have just left him alone." Lilo said.

"But if you two hadn't been there for 621, he would have died." Jumba said from inside the house.

The three looked curiously at the ex-evil scientist. Jumba looked devastated.

"621 had been cutting his own arms with something. If you hadn't followed 621 to cliff and saved him, he would have killed himself with something sharp. In short, 621 was close to committing suicide" Jumba explained.

Lilo's eyes widened. 621 **wanted** to die? But before Lilo could say anything, they heard groaning from the living room. The four rushed into the living room.

621 had propped himself up with two small pillows. His chest was wrapped in white bandages, as were his arms and legs. 621's eyes were wide open and his evergreen gaze swept through the entire room.

"I thought I was dead." 621 simply said.

"We did too. But your life energy was strong enough for you to survive." Jumba explained.

621 looked at Lilo but quickly looked away from her, turning so that his back was away from her, making Lilo sad.

"I'm going back to sleep so I can get stronger faster." 621 announced.

No one bothered arguing because he really did need the rest, no one wanted to risk him being strong enough to turn into his mutant form, and Jumba, Stitch, and Lilo needed rest because they had been up all night looking for 621.

Tiredly, Lilo nodded and went up to bed, Stitch close behind her. Lilo changed into her nightgown and went into bed. Lilo saw that Stitch climbed right into bed and fell asleep in 10 seconds flat. Lilo stared at the ceiling, thinking of everything that had happened in the past 6 hours.

After thinking of how 621 was going to get better, Lilo finally drifted off into a dreamless sleep of black. Lilo had no idea what 621 was doing while she was sleeping.

* * *

What is 621 doing that Lilo and Stitch don't know about? Read the next chapter to find out!


	3. Chapter 3

621's Reformation

Chapter 3

As the rest of the house was sleeping, 621 was pacing downstairs. He was restless due to wondering if he should leave or not. 621 wanted to leave because he wasn't sure if Lilo was mad at him or what. However, 621 wanted to stay because he wanted to make sure 626 didn't break with sadness. 621 had seen how sad 626 was before 621 closed his eyes. He didn't want 626 to become evil or become suicidal, like he was...

621 sighed and went into the kitchen. He opened the fridge and took out a can of soda. 621 opened the can and drank it. After he was done, 621 crushed it with his lower arms and threw it away in the recycling bin. The soda made his thinking a lot clearer. 621 decided that he would stay at the house. 621 was about to go into the living room when he spotted something on the kitchen table.

Curious, 621 looked at it. It was a picture of Stitch and Lilo, happily smiling at the camera, holding a containment pod that held 520. On tho bottom, in messy handwriting were the words: _"Me and Stitch with captured Cannonball"_. Feeling it was his duty to return the picture to Lilo, 621 went to the shaft that lead to Lilo and 626's room. He put the picture on the nightstand next to Lilo's bed. 621 was about to move away when Lilo shifted in her sleep, causing him to freeze. When Lilo made no movement to get up, 621 sighed quietly and went back downstairs.

621 sighed. He then realized that some had brought him a blanket when he was asleep. 621 felt the fabric with one hand. It was soft and comfortable. Tears pricked the edges of 621's eyes. Someone cared enough about him that they made sure that he wouldn't be cold. 621 crawled under the blanket. For a few minutes, he stared at the ceiling, wondering who had left the blanket. But, after a few minutes, he was too comfortable and too tired to stay awake any longer. 621 snuggled into the blankets and fell asleep.

* * *

Okay, so that wasn't sooooo dramatic, but kind of cute. I hope you liked!


	4. Chapter 4

621's Reformation

Chapter 4

Nani got up, yawning. She looked over at her clock, which said 5:00. Nani quickly got dressed into her uniform. She needed to have enough time to make Lilo's lunch, get a quick breakfast, and then go straight to work.

Nani went downstairs. Before she even got to the kitchen, Nani could smell someone cooking pancakes. And it smelt great.

Nani went into the kitchen and saw that 621 was cooking pancakes on the stove. She blinked in surprise. Nani had no idea that any of the experiments, other than French Fry, could cook. 621's one ear twitched and he turned around. His expression was, at first, panicked but it turned calm. It was obvious 621 had taken a bath because, unlike yesterday, his body was clean of all of the mud and blood from his fall. New bandages had been wrapped over the cuts, which were obviously self-done. His evergreen eyes met with Nani's dark brown ones.

"Good morning." 621 said.

He then turned back to cook, breaking the eye contact. Nani noticed that he was trying to have as little eye contact with her and Lilo as possible. Nani went next to the experiment. In order for him to reach the top of the stove, 621 was using a step stool because he was only 3 feet tall.

"You're cooking?" Nani asked.

621 nodded without taking his eyes off the pancakes, confirming Nani's suspicions even more.

"I woke up early and I know how hard it is to get ready when you haven't eaten so I made breakfast." 621 replied.

A small smile of amusement curled Nani's lips. He was acting like a child who wanted to do everything themselves and without the help of an older sibling or a parent. Just looking at 621 reminded Nani of how she was when she was younger.

"The plate closest to me is for you. You might want to eat it before it gets cold and disgusting. " 621 said, using his lower left hand to point over at the counter.

Nani looked over and saw that a plate with a stack of three pancakes were on the counter. On the top of the stack was blueberries and powdered sugar. Nani's favorite.

"How did you know that I love blueberries and powdered sugar on my pancakes?" Nani asked.

"I found a note in the cookbook about how you like blueberries and powdered sugar on your pancakes while Lilo likes hers with whipped cream and rainbow sprinkles." 621 explained.

Nani then noticed that, open on the counter, was her mother and father's cookbook.

"You used the cookbook?" Nani asked.

"Yeah. Was I not supposed to?" 621 asked, a little bit of uncertainty and nervousness clear in his voice.

"No, it's fine! It's just that I thought you just would have used the pancake mix stuff." Nani said, grabbing a fork and knife from the drawers.

"I'm used to cooking without using pre-made things. When Jumbaa would stay up, I would cook for him by using the edible ingredients from around the kitchen." 621 explained as Nani sat down at the table.

"Really? You would cook for him?" Nani asked.

"Yeah. He would be too busy with making another experiment so that he would forget to eat." 621 said, chuckling a bit.

Nani stared at the experiment. She had never heard 621 laugh before, let alone chuckle. The only laughter that Nani had heard from him was his insane laughter.

"What about when he made Stitch?" Nani asked.

621 stopped for a second then put another stack of pancakes on a plate with three of his arms.

"I helped Jumbaa stay awake while he made him and I helped make him." 621 replied, getting off the stool.

He got a paper towel and wiped off his hands. 621 picked up the four plates and put them at Lilo, Stitch, Jumbaa, and Pleakley's normal places. He then turned back to the counter and put one at the empty seat at the table that was far away from everyone else. 621 then put knives and forks at the places. He then took a disinfecting cloth from under the sink and wiped down the counter. 621 then threw it out and, finally, sat down at his seat.

At that moment, Stitch, Lilo, Jumbaa, and Pleakly all came into the room.

"Breakfast?" Jumbaa asked.

"621 made it. It's really good!" Nani said, finishing up her pancakes.

621's face turned dark green with embarrassment.

"It's not that good." 621 mumbled.

"Stop being modest! It's excellent!" Nani said.

621 silenced himself by eating some of his pancakes. Nani busied herself by making Lilo's lunch, as well as Pudge's peanut butter and jelly sandwich. No one talked because Nani guessed they were enjoying 621's pancakes.

"621, where did you learn to make pancakes like this?" Jumbaa asked.

"I taught myself. I did have to cook for myself, after all. And I had to cook for you." 621 replied, no emotions in his voice.

"Oh, right. Jumbaa forgot that you made food." Jumbaa said.

Nani heard 621's chair scrape against the floor.

"I'm going for a walk." 621 said.

"But your injuries haven't healed yet!" Jumbaa protested.

"I'm fine!" 621 spat, impatience clear in his voice.

Nani heard 621's angry footsteps and the door opening and then slamming shut.

"What did Jumbaa do?" Jumbaa asked.

"You brought up something 621 doesn't want to talk about. I've learned that just from 4 days of knowing him! He has a very short temper and hates people mentioning things that he doesn't like to talk about." Nani said, turning around with her hands planted on her hips.

"Ih. Nani right. 621 don't like talking about past." 626 said in his broken English.

Jumbaa looked guiltily at his plate. Nani glanced at her watch.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go to work! Bye guys!" Nani said.

With that said, she ran out the door toward where she worked. Unknown to her, 621 wasn't angry.

* * *

Yeah, random chapter with Nani POV. And yes, I personally think that 621 would not only gather DNA for Jumbaa, but cook for him when Jumbaa forgot to eat. Anyway, next chapter will be 621 POV again. See you next time~!


	5. Chapter 5

621's Reformation

Chapter 5

Despite what everyone else thought, 621 wasn't actually angry. He was just confused and a bit sad. So, to clear his head, 621 went for a walk.

The calls of the exotic birds filled the air. A gentle, warm, morning breeze blew by 621, causing his fur to ruffle. He was glad that he was back outside. 621's side still hurt from when he fell to the canyon floor. Suddenly, 621 wanted to run. Not only running from Jumba, 626, Lilo, and Nani, but also himself.

621 quickly shifted to his mutated form and started to run, leaving behind all of his pain and confusion. Even though he became a monster in his mutated form, it brought him closer to his animal side and made him feel free of everything, even his own feelings. Besides, it felt good, hearing the wind whistle as it passed his ears, his fur rippling in the breeze.

Soon, 621 arrived at the top of the canyon from the night before. The memories from last night came rushing into his head. 621 shook his monstrous head to clear his head of the thoughts. 621 then began to run again, headed back to the house, deciding that he was okay now.

When he was within a 1/2 a mile, 621 shifted back to his

normal form and walked the rest of the way to the house. 621 wasn't quite ready to say that Lilo's home was his home as well.

When he arrived, Lilo was standing in front of her house, looking angrily at 3 girls. At first 621 didn't recognize them but then 621 remembered when he kidnapped Lilo: the three girls were in Lilo's hula class. Rage boiled in his gut. These girls were bullying Lilo.

"-don't want to take part in anything you do, Weirdlo!" the girl with orange hair said.

That was it. No one was allowed to insult Lilo.

"HEY! DON'T INSULT HER!" 621 yelled, marching up to them.

"Oh, yeah? And what are you going to do?" the girl with orange hair asked.

"I'm going to make you wish you were never born." 621 growled, his green eyes blazing with anger.

"621, stop." Lilo said.

621 glanced over at Lilo. It was obvious that she was used to this sort of mistreatment. Implying that she never spoke back or defended herself.

"No. They've been doing this for a long time, right? That's why you want me to stop. Not even 626 could defend you from them." 621 replied, looking her straight in the eyes.

621's burning gaze then focused on the girls.

"Leave her the frick alone or you will be taught a lesson" 621 threatened.

The girls screamed than ran off. Suddenly, 621 had the feeling he was in trouble once again. So, like when he felt in danger or upset, 621 ran. But this time, Lilo didn't follow.

621 finally slumped underneath a palm tree. 621 completely didn't care about anything anymore. As far as 621 could tell, by scent, Lilo was angry at 621 at 621 because he defended her. How could she think that? What was wrong with defending her? It was 5 years ago all over again...

621 unsheathed his claws and looked at them. They weren't what he was he was used to for cutting, but they would work. Stiffening his muscles, 621 dragged his left arm's claws down his right arm from his shoulder down to his wrist. Blood oozed out of the wounds.

"Getting back into old habits, I see." a kind and familiar voice said.

621 whipped his head around. His gaze harden as he saw a familiar, old friend of his.

"What do you want, 532?" 621 asked, sighing.

"To comfort you." 532 said, sitting next to 621.

"How?" 621 asked.

"So, what's got you down?" 532 asked.

"Lilo got mad at me because I defended her and threatened her bullies. So I did what I always do when I'm upset or sad: I ran. And I was alone until you showed up." 621 said, pouring out all of his feelings to his friend.

"But what I don't understand is why she's angry at me. I defended her!" 621 continued, slamming his fist against the ground.

"Are you okay?" 532 asked, looking worriedly at 621

"I'm fine!" 621 snapped.

621 slowly realized what was happening to him: he was losing it once again.

"Fuck." 621 said, putting his head in his hands.

"What?" 532 asked.

"I'm losing it again." 621 said.

621 felt 532's paw pat him on the back.

"Don't worry. It'll be okay." 532 said.

"That's what you said last fucking time! But I haven't gotten better at all! I fucking haven't! And nothing will ever change me!" 621 said, anger blazing in his eyes and his eyes slowly turning purple.

Suddenly, the anger faded away and was replaced by horror.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" 621 replied.

But 532 didn't look angry but instead looked very intrigued.

"621, have you ever...had small blackouts? When you don't remember getting to a certain place?" 532 asked.

621 frowned a little.

"Yeah. Why?" 621 asked.

532's face went slack with realization.

"I think I know what's happening to you." 532 said.

"What is it then?" 621 demanded.

"You're developing a version of MPD - Multiple Personality Disorder. A person will make them in their head to deal with certain parts of his life. But for you, because of your genetic mutation, it's quite literal." 532 explained, seeing the confused look on 621's face.

"What do you mean, 'it's quite literal'?" 621 asked.

"It means another experiment is forming inside of you. And, by the sounds of it, he's your anger and hatred and lust for revenge." 532 explained farther.

621 stared at the ground, thoughts going through his head a mile a minute.

"Do you think...you could talk to him for me?" 621 asked 532 quietly.

532 looked over at 621, confused.

"I think so. But I'm not sure what triggers your alternate personality." 532 replied.

621 sighed.

"Piss me off. Do everything you can to make me angry." 621 said, getting up and spreading out his arms.

532 sighed and then put on a fake grin.

"I still can't believe that a so-called superior experiment could be defeated by a weak earth girl without her even touching you." 532 said.

621, even though he knew that 532 didn't mean what he was saying, he wouldn't help the rage from boiling inside of him. Suddenly, a jolt went through his body as he felt himself sink into the depths of his subconscious.

* * *

Don't ask me how I thought of the idea that 621 has MPD because I don't remember. Tell me if you thought it was a good twist! Oh, and the next chapter will be in 621 alternate personality's POV


	6. Chapter 6

621's Reformation

Chapter 6

Evil 621 laughed as he came out of the back of 621's mind. Evil 621 looked exactly like 621 except Evil 621's eyes were purple and Evil 621 had a golden Mohawk.

"It's about time he let me take over!" Evil 621 cackled.

"Are you 621's alternate personality?" a familiar voice said.

Evil 621 turned and saw 621's friend, 532, standing there. 621 always thought good things about 532 so Evil 621 didn't have anything against him. Also, he **was** the one who figured out that 621 had...what did he call it? MPD? Evil 621 then inwardly nodded when he confirmed that that was what 532 had called what 621 had.

"Of course! Name's Evil 621! Though I would like a better one. The one I currently have doesn't fit me at all." Evil 621 said, rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

Evil 621's eyebrows began to furrow as he thought of words he had heard from both 621's thoughts and from what 621 said and the people around him said.

_ "You always are the best one to cheer me up, 621!"_

_ "That's because I see the real you, 123"_

_ "You're the best singer out of all of us,621!"_

_ "You're the best dancer out of all of us, 123!"_

_ "That was a beautiful song, 621."_

_ "Thanks, 624."_

_ "Thank you for making me food, 621!"_

_ "No problem, creator!"_

_"Just because you have something against him doesn't mean you should really do mean things to get revenge!"_

_ "You don't understand how I feel, you simplistic human!"_

_ "You're a failure, 621!"_

_ "Oh, and you aren't, 625?!"_

_ "626 is much more superior than you are!"_

_ "No, he isn't!"_

_ "My greatest experiment, 626!"_

_ "What about me?..."_

_ "I'm sorry, but I don't love you anymore. I love 626."_

_ "B-but 624!"_

_ "I love you, 621!"_

_ "No, you don't, 123!"_

_ "You've become a monster, 621!" _

"Monster...My new name is Monster." the newly named Monster said.

"Kind of fitting because I'm guessing that you're the one who caused 621's mutated form." 532 said.

Monster grinned.

"Of course I did! I was the one who actually fought the battle with 626! It was a pity that I didn't win..." Monster replied, his chest puffing up with pride.

Monster's chest deflated as his face turned into a frown as he remembered how 621 had failed to get revenge on Stitch and the little Earth girl, as well as his creator.

"Which reminds me...I need to get revenge on that b*****d." Monster said, flexing his claws.

532's dual-colored eyes widened.

"But 621 forgave Jumba and Stitch!" 532 protested.

"621 might have forgiven them, but I haven't. That stupid little b***h is what was preventing me from coming out due to all of 621's rage leaving him!" Monster snarled.

532 took a step back, surprised by Monster's rage. Then again, 532 had only just discovered him. Monster then stormed off, switching into his mutated form and unsheathing his claws. He could vaguely heard and smell 532 following him but he didn't care.

All Monster wanted was revenge on that little Earth girl and 626.

* * *

OOOOOOOOHHHHHH Things just got intense! Anyway, Stitch POV in the next chapter


End file.
